Porque justamente ele?
by Louise Lupin Taylor
Summary: Entre tantas pessoas no mundo, porque logo ele?


Já tinha amanhecido e o Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava em completo silêncio. Tudo devido a grande festa que fizeram em comemoração a vitória no Quadribol. Uma festa que dava orgulho de lembrar, mais para Victoire não. Na verdade, aquele foi o pior dia da vida dela, e tudo isso por causa de um nome e sobrenome: **Teddy Lupin.**

Lembrar o que aconteceu nesse dia provavelmente era a coisa mais dolorosa que Victoire já sentira na vida. E tudo graças a ele.

_- Flashback -_

_Logo depois da vitória da Grifinória contra Sonserina, o time e o resto do pessoal foram correndo para o Salão Comunal comemorar. Teddy Lupin era o capitão do time de quadribol, e na verdade, ganharam graças a ele. Kurt e Louis eram seus melhores amigos e os batedores do time, que completava com Georgia Grant, Danielle Monae e seu primo James Sirius.  
- Olha como ele está lindo, Vicky. Você tem sorte de ter um primo assim.  
Vicky olhou para o lado e viu Yanca e Wendy, suas melhores amigas. Olhou para Teddy que estava segurando a taça e abraçando vários "fãs". Sim, ele era o cara mais popular do colégio._

_- Para com isso Wendy, ele não é meu primo._

_- Pode até não ser, mas ele sempre viaja com vocês nas férias. E você perde uma oportunidade e tanto, já que você é apaixonada por ele. E tá na cara que ele te ama Vicky, vai lá conversar com ele, dar os parabéns._

_Vicky se virou e olhou para Teddy, que também estava olhando para ela com o maior sorriso. A Weasley simplesmente corou quanado viu Teddy se aproximando._

_- Ai meu Deus. Wendy, ele está vindo pra cá. O que eu faço?_

_- Vai amiga, é a sua chance. Vai dar tudo certo._

_Vicky olhou para o lado e viu Wendy saindo com Yanca atrás, que lhe deu uma piscada._

_- Oi Vicky._

_Ela simplesmente pulou de susto e rápido virou para Teddy._

_- Oi Teddy. - Olhou com o maior sorrisão para ele.  
- Eu queria saber se..._

_Entre aquelas palavras e a voz magnifica de Teddy, Victoire escutou um grito agudo e irritante, que a fez revirar os olhos e ficar com raiva._

_- TEDDY! VEM CÁ TEDDYNHO._

_Teddy olhou para Rachel como se fosse a carbonizar e depois virou para Vicky.  
- Er... Er, eu vou aqui rapidinho._

_- Tudo bem, pode ir. - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, e o olhou tristemente quando o viu indo para perto de Rachel, mas o seguiu com o olhar. E foi aí que aconteceu. Foi aí que viu aquela cena aterrorizantes para seus olhos azuis. Teddy estava beijando Rachel. Vicky saiu correndo e se jogou na cama. Ficou lá até ver Yanca e Wendy chegarem, que a consolaram, e depois, foi dormir. Ou melhor, pensar que ia dormir, porque não conseguiu nem fechar os olhos._

_- Flashback -_

Vicky se trocou, arrumou suas coisas e foi tomar o café da manhã junto com suas amigas. Sentou na mesa da Grifinória e viu Teddy na outra ponta da mesa. Seu coração ardeu completamente ao lembrar daquele beijo. Yanca olhou para Vicky e viu a expressão de total tristeza da amiga.

- Não fica assim Vicky, ele não te merece. Se ele te merecesse, não te faria sofrer assim, ainda mais com aquela vagabunda da Rachel. Sério mesmo, aposto que o seu príncipe encantado está mais perto do que você imagina. Ai não, ai não...

- ...Ele está vindo pra cá. Vicky, ele tá vindo pra cá. - Continuou Wendy a olhando séria, fazendo ela corar.

- Vicky, eu preciso falar com você...

- Eu não quero falar com você. - Falou assim que ouviu de Teddy. Pegou suas coisas e se levantou, mas Teddy a segurou pelo braço.

- Vicky, eu preciso falar com você. Me escuta por favor.

- Teddy, eu sei o que eu vi, você ficou com a Rachel e não se arrependeu nem um pouco disso.

- Não é verdade. Ela me beijou. Eu tive que lavar minha boca com detergente depois disso. - Falou mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no salão, inclusive de Rachel.

- Eu vi Teddy, você retribuiu. VOCÊ RETRIBUIU. - Falou aumentando cada vez mais a voz, passando a gritar.

- ELE RETRIBUIU PORQUE GOSTA DE MIM, LOIRA BURRA. - Gritou Rachel, com sua voz irritante, no final da mesa da Grifinória.

- Cala a boca, vagabunda. - Falou Yanca chegando perto de Rachel e tampando sua boca com um soco. Todos olharam assustados para Yanca e a aplaudiram.

- É sério Vicky, pensa, porque eu mentiria pra você? Você é a única pessoa que eu conto tudo, todos meus segredos, a única pessoa pra quem eu não menti...

- Aposto que tem muitos segredos que você não me contou. Me faça acreditar em você, Teddy.

- É verdade. Tem um que absolutamente eu não contei para ninguém, mais aposto que Kurt, Louis, Yanca e Wendy já desconfiavam a muito tempo.

- Viu só? Não tem como acreditar em você, Teddy. - Se virou, preparada para sair.

- Eu te amo, Vicky.

Ela parou de andar completamente. Ficou imóvel. 15 segundos depois, se virou para Teddy.

- O q-que você disse?

- Eu disse que te amo Vicky. Você é minha princesa, a princesa que eu sempre sonhei em ter, em abraçar, em beijar. **EU TE AMO, WEASLEY**! - Todos olharam sorrindo para Teddy, com cara de "eu já sabia".

- ME MOSTRA ENTÃO, TEDDY!

E foi aí que aconteceu o maior beijo que Hogwarts já vira em muitos anos. O beijo, que vai ficar marcado na história do mundo bruxo. O beijo de amor verdadeiro. O melhor de todos.

- EU TE AMO, LUPIN. - Gritou Vicky, logo que se separaram para respirar. Todos, absolutamente todos aplaudiram.

Por que ele? **Porque justamente ele**? Isso ninguém sabe, mas o destino deles, concerteza, é ficarem juntos pra sempre.


End file.
